


Comfort

by ZellaSunshine



Series: NCT Oneshots [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: I'm crying this is so fluffy and good, JaeYong - Freeform, Jaehyun lubs Taeyong so much, M/M, Oneshot, taeyong is a sneaky bean, their friends are just trying to help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 04:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11661954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZellaSunshine/pseuds/ZellaSunshine
Summary: Taeyong is clingy when he's sleepy





	Comfort

Binch here we go are you ready

I’m not

Jaeyong constantly makes me want to cry so that’s probably exactly what’s going to happen as i write this

aNYWAYs

Taeyong is clingy

V e r y clingy

It’s how he’s always been, but when he became an idol he learned to hide (most) of it. Some skinship is fine, encouraged even, since the fans like it so much. It’s different in front of cameras though, when everyone is acting. That doesn’t feel real. He’s hesitant to approach any of the others to just outright ask.

When Taeyong is tired though, that all goes out the window.

There are a lot of nights at the dorm where Taeyong clings to whoever is closest and won’t let go, already half asleep.

His fingers clutch so tight to shirtfronts that it’s impossible to remove koala Taeyong once he is latched on

Everyone kind of puts up with it (seriously they don’t mind at all- tired Taeyong is adorable), because they know if Taeyong is tired enough to initiate it, he’s exhausted

Enter Jaehyun, Mr. I’m not jealous everything is fine, I’m not in love with Taeyong

(wow what a long name lol kms)

It doesn’t mean anything, Taeyong literally falls asleep and cuddles with whoever is closest to him, but (Jaehyun wants to be the one to take care of him rip)

So Jaehyun starts just,,,, being around when Tae starts to get tired (the Most™ attentive boyfriend aha I hate myself)

Jae thinks he’s being subtle about it but everyone could tell from a mile off that Jaeyun has a massive crush on Taeyong

(And everybody ships it tbh so,,,, they just “happen” to disappear whenever Tae is getting tired so that Jae is the only cuddling option. How convenient.

But what everyone else doesn’t know,,, is that Taeyong has been rigging the system

(you’re all surprised i know you are,, stay with me)

Half the time, he’s just pretending that he’s sleepy so he can cuddle with Jae

Which is,,,, fuckn cute okay

Taeyongie is too afraid to ever say something tho, so he just pretends to be totally out of it instead of Makin a Move ™ 

Jae usually ends up carrying him to bed too which is cute af

Johnny has Photographic Evidence of this cuteness saved on his phone (It’s hecka cute,,,, Jae is smiling down at soft sleepy Tae whose head is resting against Jae’s neck)

(ten wanted to make fun of Jaeyong but Taeil hit him up side the head)

(Taeil: “if you embarrass either of them they’re never going to get over themselves and actually admit they’re in love w each other”)

(Ten, pouting: u rite)

///////////

Okay so this goes on for,,,, like awhile bc Jaehyun and Taeyong are both super soft shy beans around each other

But this one time

When Jae is carrying a (not actually) sleeping Tae to his bed, Jae presses a kiss to Tae’s forehead

And Taeyong goes b r i g h t r e d. The blushiest blush

And of course Jae notices

“Taeyongie are you awake?”

Tae just blushes more, but he opens his eyes

And wow Jae’s face is really close to his, Taeyong thinks. 

“Why did you do that?” Tae ends up looking at Jae’s shirt instead of up at his face bc looking at Jae is just making him blush more

But really Tae should look up bc now Jae is b l ushin so bad omg

“I-I’m really sorry I shouldn’t have-”

Tae is like- wide eyed when he sees how dejected Jae looks bc that was nOT the intention “No! No- I didn’t mind it.”

And Taeyong watches Jae’s face shift from the saddest look to an absolutely brilliant smile.

“Really?”

Tae: *nods shyly* I really like you Jae

Jae: well good bc I really like you too 

Jaehyun hugs Tae super close and Tae hugs him tight around his neck. 

“This is real right, I’m not dreaming?” -Tae

“I really hope we aren’t”

“Tae can I kiss you?”

Shy Tae just cups Jaehyun’s face and presses his lips to Jae’s

///////////////

Everyone wakes up the next morning to see Jaeyong cuddled up, which, not a surprise but Ten comes r unning in screaming about how they kissed last night and are they boyfriends and if they’re boyfriends is he allowed to start making fun of how mushy they are all the time with each other and wait are they going to be even more mushy now that they’re together-

Johnny has to drag Ten out so that he doesn’t scare off Jaeyong when they actually wake up

 

Aha I suck at endings that’s all i got for u


End file.
